The Life I Call Hell
by BlueJay8083
Summary: Abused at home, tormented at school, Max hates her life. Her best-friend abandoning her, she wants it all to be over. The only thing pulling her back is, she trying to be strong. She doesn't want to give her abuser the satisfaction of having broken her. But how long can she deal with it? Will she see the light at the end of the tunnel or give up trying?


_"But mommy! I want cookies!" I yelled out to mommy._

_She laughed and shook her head, "Baby you have to eat breakfast first! Daddy said if you eat your breakfast he was going to bring you chocolate chip cookies. But remember, first you have to eat your breakfast. How about this? If you listen to mommy you'll not only have 1 cookie but maybe you can have 3. How's that sound?"_

_"Yeah! Can Fang come over? He also likes cookies." I asked mommy. I only asked her because I knew Fang didn't like cookies and he would give them to me._

_''Hm...maybe. Go change out of your PJ's and you can call Fang." She responded. I smiled happily and ran to my room._

I blinked and shut my eyes while shaking my head, trying to get rid of that memory. I continued to slice through the onions while wondering why-or how- I thought about it. That memory only made my day even worse. It already begun bad when Jeb kicked and punched me in the stomach while trying to wake me up. Fantastic way to wake up huh?. He told me(more like screamed)that if I didn't have breakfast done I would get it bad. I gulped fearing what ideas he had in mind.

I put the onions on the pan while cooking the rest of the recipe. I learned to cook (thankfully) at an early age. My mom showed me how to incase something ever bad right she was. I poured Jeb's favorite juice on a glass and put it on the table. Just as I was turning my attention back to the food the phone rang. I hesitantly grabbed the phone and put it next to my ear.

"Hello?" I spoke to the person on the other line.

"Max? Honey its Anne! How are you dear? Oh dear lord I've missed you-" I decided to cut her off since the food would burn up and also that Jeb would kill me since I was talking to somebody through the phone.

''Uh-huh um, can you please call a bit later? I don't mean to sound rude, but I am extremely busy."

"Oh, o-of course I'm very sorry to disturb anything. Though I was just wondering, is Jeb there?" She questioned as I tried stirring the food with one hand while trying to not get burned.

"I-I'm sorry he's not here at the moment, but I'm sure he'll be back soon. It was nice talking to you goodbye." I hung up. I sighed, I really, extremely missed Anne. But I couldn't get distracted. I smelled something burning and realized it was the food. I swore and quickly put the rest of the meat in and covered it back up again. Praying Jeb couldn't taste the distinct taste of the burn. Thankfully this food was a quick and easy preparation so I didn't have long to worry. That being said, I quickly headed upstairs to try and change out of my ragged clothes and put on some semi-decent ones.

One I finished, I quickly headed downstairs and saw that the food was already finished and was fully cooked. I turned the stove off and took out a plate to serve Jeb. I wasn't allowed to eat while Jeb was around so I saved a small portion for me. Better something than nothing right? While I was serving everything, I heard a car pull in our driveway. I let out a shaky breath and rubbed my hands on my pants. I put the hot food on the table and went upstairs as quickly as I could. I didn't want to know if Jeb was drunk or anything because when he was, it was worse. I closed and locked the door and slid down. I heard the downstairs door open and slam shut.

"MAXIMUM!" A voice yelled from downstairs. I gulped and shut my eyes I let out a deep sigh and hesitantly opened the door. I closed the door trying to buy time and slowly walked downstairs. I saw Jeb sitting in the seat at the table and mentally gagged at the way he was shoving the food in his mouth. I cleared my throat trying to indicate that I was present.

His head snapped to me and stood up, I gulped and looked down. "Who called?" He asked.

"U-um, Anne c-called to ask I-if you were h-here. But I t-told her you w-weren't." I responded shakily. He looked at me while narrowing his eyes.

"Did you tell her anything?'' He asked while raising his hand slowly.

My eyes widened, "No! I didn't s-say anything."

"LIAR!" He yelled. And his hand came its way to my face. Slap. The impact hit me so hard that I fell backwards and onto the floor. He took the chance to kick me in the ribs while yelling at me.

"You're a lying! Why don't you ever listen! Why couldn't you have died instead of your mom?! Dumb brat!" He exclaimed as he continued kicking me. I bit my tongue to keep myself from crying out loud. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of breaking me, even though he already did. He continued doing this for a long period of time and I couldn't keep in a scream no longer in when his feet came to my already broken rib.

"No! S-Stop Please! Please no more!" I yelled out, crying in agony.

"Shut the hell up!" He yelled while he kept on kicking me. Finally I couldn't take the pain anymore, so I shut my eyes.

* * *

><p>I groggily opened my eyes and tried to sit up, but hissed it pain when I felt my ribs. I checked the digital clock that was on the counter and it read,<p>

_12:58am_

I realized I was at the same spot Jeb left me in the morning, I was shocked at how long I'd been unconscious. I grabbed steadily on a chair and tried to pull myself up. I bit my tongue to stop the scream that threated to escape. Tears welled up in my eyes as I tried to hoist myself up. Finally I succeeded and I felt blood in my mouth from biting so hard. My tongue began to swell and I tried to hold my ribs together since I felt as if I let go of my ribs they would come crashing down. I let out a steady breath and made my way towards the stairs. I whimpered from the pain and stopped for a second to steady myself. After a few moments I started walking again. I looked up towards the stairs and my eyes widened to see that I had to climb up all of them. With a shaky breath, I put my first foot on the stairs and grabbed onto the railing while pulling myself up.

The first stair wasn't as bad, but I dreaded how I would feel once I reached the top.

_You can do this Max. _I told myself. I continued going up the stairs and groaned each time I moved too fast. Finally reaching upstairs I cried out in pain and relief, mixed together you could say. I entered my room (I'm not even sure you could call it that). And walked towards my bed. I bent down and took a sharp intake of breath when my ribs seemed to break even more. I quickly reached under the bed and took out the first aid kit. When Jeb started abusing me, the first thing I had to go buy was a first aid kit. Sad, I know. I lifted up my shirt and gasped at the huge bruise that already seemed to have formed. I dabbed some alcohol and flinched at the burning sensation it caused. I put a towel in my mouth and began dabbing it again. I bit down extremely hard on the towel and continued cleaning the wound. Once I was finished my face was all sweaty from the pain my stomach was inflicting me and how hard I was screaming. I wrapped the gauze around my torso about 3 times since it was extremely soft and it felt great against my bruised stomach. I threw the towel on the floor and hid the Aid Kit under the bed again. I set my alarm clock to 5:30am since I had to cook Jeb breakfast and get myself ready, plus at the rate I would be moving because of my wound? Throw in 20 minutes at least? Yeah...maybe I should sit it at 5:00am. I dropped myself on the bed, trying to ignorer the stinging it caused and dosed off.

* * *

><p><strong> "Will you still love me when I'm no longer young, and beautiful?"<strong>

** Hi! So as you all had seen, 'My Messed Up Life' isn't up any more. That's because, I erased it. And don't hate me, but I had seen very much mistakes when re-reading the chapters and some things didn't support the plot that much. I'm proud of this chapter and tried to edit it, as good as I could. So I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

**Opinions? **

**Peace**

**-Out**

**~BlueJay8083**


End file.
